


Bad Blood (won't stop me)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Alex meets Maggie's parents.She's not impressed.orAlex is fiercely protective and the perfect girlfriend.





	Bad Blood (won't stop me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Another short-ish one written as stress relief in-between studying :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Alex knows she should probably unpack before running across the street to her girlfriend’s dorm, but Maggie came back to campus a full four days before her, and she missed her, okay? So, she makes sure her perishables are in the fridge (she wants to see Maggie, but she definitely wants food in her future, she’s not a _savage_ ), dumps the rest of her stuff on her bed, and makes her way out of her building.

The last four days have been nothing short of torture, in her opinion. Maggie had to come back to campus earlier to move into her new single room, and Alex couldn’t come with her because _her_ stupid dorm wasn’t open yet. Well, that, and she’d wanted to be home for Kara’s first few days of second grade. Mostly the latter, if she’s honest. She could’ve just come back and stayed with Maggie, but she wanted to be there for Kara. She’s getting better at balancing her time with her two favourite girls, and the thought makes her smile. Her and Maggie are supposed to go to dinner tonight, before classes start in two days, and Alex can’t wait to see her girlfriend again.

She just barely manages not to run, and even then, she takes the steps to the fifth floor of Maggie’s dorm building three at a time. She passes an older couple in the lobby, about her parents’ age, and it’s very out of character for her, but she gives them a radiant smile before she leaves them behind for the stairs. She doesn’t usually smile at strangers, but they smile back, and she’s _excited_ , okay?

She knocks softly on Maggie’s door, and there hasn’t even been time for her to drop her hand before it’s open and she’s got her gorgeous girl in her arms.

“God, I missed you.”

It’s mumbled into her neck, and she’s holding onto Maggie so tightly the smaller girl’s feet have lifted off the ground. She presses her nose into Maggie’s hair, and she can physically feel her body relax at the scent. God, she missed her.

“I missed you too. So much.”

Maggie kisses her, and Alex _melts_. God, she loves this girl so much, and she missed her so much, and she just wants to keep kissing her for all eternity. She tightens her arms around Maggie’s waist and spins her around in a circle. Maggie giggles into her mouth, and Alex can’t help but join her.

“When did we become _this_ couple? We’ve barely been apart for five days and here we are, reuniting as if after five years.”

Alex snorts on her next giggle, and Maggie’s eyes shine at the sound and the blush that Alex is sure is coating her cheeks.

“That… is very true. We’d probably be that couple in high school making out before every class.”

“God, I _hated_ those couples.”

“Me too.”

“Don’t see you putting me down, Danvers.”

Maggie wriggles a bit as if to emphasize her point, and Alex makes her stop with a kiss. Maggie immediately melts into it. She kisses back, her tongue slipping past Alex’s lips with a familiar ease, and Alex can’t stop the moan from rising up from within her. That’s when she realizes that they’re still standing in an open dorm door, in a public building, and, yeah, they’re definitely being _that_ couple right now.

“Hey, babe? Maybe we should move this inside. Maybe close the door?”

“Why, Danvers? You thinking of doing something inappropriate for a hallway?”

Maggie’s smirking that smirk that Alex just _loves,_ and her hands are scratching lightly at Alex’s scalp, and it’s literally driving Alex crazy. _Maggie_ is driving her crazy.

“We have reservations, Sawyer.” And then she puts Maggie down, keeping her hands on her hips, pressing their foreheads together. “Let me wine and dine you?”

“I would let you-“

“Margaret?”

Alex has never seen Maggie as pale as she goes right then. She whips around to see who has Maggie so spooked, and also, _Margaret?_ And locks eyes with the couple she passed in the lobby. And they do _not_ look happy to see her. They’re definitely not smiling now.

“Mom? Dad?”

Wait. What?

***

Maggie Sawyer isn’t scared of a lot of things. She wants to be a cop, for God’s sake, she _can’t_ be. But her parents, showing up unannounced to her dorm room to find her tangled up with a girl? That _terrifies_ her.

“Mom? Dad?”

“Margaret.”

Her father steps forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, but far from it being comforting, it just serves to make her more nervous. This isn’t what it’s supposed to be like, is it? A child, away at college, should be delighted to have their parents visit like this. But not Maggie. She’s been living in that house, with these people, since she was born, and when she came out? Well, suffice it to say it hadn’t been pretty. And now, they were bringing all that back. After two years of being free to be herself, of avoiding going home even for Christmas, because _god,_ hadn’t nearly six years of not living her life fully been _enough_?

It fucking _hurts_ to see them again.

“What are you doing here?”

“Apparently, interrupting something,” her father says, and looks at Alex like he used to look at Maggie when she first came out. In pure disgust. And if it were anyone else, Maggie would be at their throat right now, and she’s not proud of it, especially when she sees Alex flinch at the look, but she _can’t move._ The feeling is sadly familiar, and Maggie curses herself for still being that little girl who just wanted her parents to accept her. The shame fills her body, and gets her out of her paralysis.

“Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Alex. We were just about to go out for dinner actually, so…”

“We’re just passing through, Margaret. We’re leaving tomorrow, surely you can postpone your plans with your… friend.”

Ah. There it is. Blatantly ignoring Maggie’s sexuality, right on cue. When she came out, her parents were angry for a few days, and then one day they just kinda went back to normal. And every time Maggie tried to bring it up again – god, she was _suffocating_ in that house – they would flat out ignore her. It would be silent for a few days every time she tried to talk to her parents about her sexuality, and so eventually, she just… stopped. And, fuck, Maggie is still so scared of her parents, still so… under their control, every time she thinks she’s finally escaped, finally happy… God, _Alex._ Alex gives her so much strength, usually, but right now… She can’t even look her girlfriend in the eye right now.

“Alex, babe, is that okay?”

Alex’s presence gives her the strength to throw in the _babe,_ just to see her parents flinch, and she’s not disappointed. It’s a small victory, but it gives her just enough willpower to look Alex in the eye again. God, she feels pathetic. But Alex looks at her like she understands, like she wants to wrap her up and stop her form ever having to face her parents again, and damn, she loves this girl.

“Of course. The reservation is at that Italian place we’ve been wanting to try, under Danvers. You enjoy it, Mags, Mr. Sawyer, Mrs. Sawyer, it was nice to meet you.”

She sticks out her hand for Maggie’s father to shake, but she stoically keeps his own in his pockets, looking Alex dead in the eye.

“We don’t support this _lesbian_ thing, Alexandra,” he spits the word, and both Maggie and Alex flinch, “so don’t even bother trying to impress me.”

To her credit, Alex doesn’t look away from him, she stands her ground. And then she turns away from him, to Maggie, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Maggie tries to draw strength from her girlfriend’s strength, form the soft press of her lips. It’s all she can do not to fall right into Alex, to press their bodies together and never leave. Never.

“Bye, babe. Call me later.”

She gives Maggie one last look, one of pure love and support, before making her way out of the room, and Maggie is left with her parents.

Well. This should be fun.

***

Alex is sitting cross-legged in her bed, twirling her phone in her hand.

It’s been two and a half hours.

She’s unpacked, organized her room, made her bed, hell, she’s even printed both her and Maggie’s class schedules to figure out when the best times for date-nights are and how many days a week they can have lunch together (four – Tuesdays suck, but it’s still one more than last year) and now there is _literally_ nothing left for her to do but wait.

She wants to text Maggie.

But she doesn’t want to risk getting her in trouble with her parents.

God, Maggie’s parents.

Maggie had been too nice when she said her coming out was fine, and then again that she really didn’t want to get into the details of it whenever Alex asked. They’ve been together for over a year, but Alex has never heard Maggie’s coming out story in its entirety. She just figured it was painful for her girlfriend, and stopped asking. After all, Maggie was fine now, right?

Apparently not.

Currently, Alex was stuck between wanting to wrap Maggie up in bubble wrap to stop her form ever again looking as _hurt_ as she did when her parents showed up, and wanting to fling said parents into the sun. God, the way her dad said _lesbian,_ she can’t even _imagine_ what twelve-year-old Maggie’s home life must have been like.

She feels the sudden urge to call her parents and thank them for being so supportive, and loving, and overall wonderful. Yeah, that’s a good idea, it’ll distract her from looking up at the door every few seconds even though-

_Knock._

It’s soft, but it’s there, and Alex jumps up to open the door to find Maggie with her hand in the air, still going for the second knock. Her eyes are swollen and red, her nose is running, and her cheeks are wet with tears, hell, the collar of her shirt is soaked, and holy _shit_ Alex is going to _murder_ the Sawyers.

Maggie gives her the smallest of smiles, and Alex’s heart breaks for her.

“Hi,” Maggie says, wrapping herself up in her own arms, trying to make herself as small as possible. Alex goes to hug her, but stops with her hands awkwardly hovering in the air between them.

“You okay to be touched right now?”

Maggie nods and opens her arms, and Alex doesn’t waste a second. She pulls Maggie into her body with one arm, closing and locking the door with the other before wrapping it around Maggie’s waist. She brings one hand up to scratch lightly at the base of Maggie’s scalp, just the way she likes, the way that always calms her down, while the shorter girl cries softly into her neck.

“Sh, let it out, I’ve got you, baby,” she whispers softly into Maggie’s hair. Maggie’s arms wrap around her waist, fisting in the back of her shirt, as if she’s afraid of letting go.

“You’re not mad?” she mumbles into Alex’s neck.

“Sweetheart, why on earth would I be mad at you?”

Maggie pulls back, looking at Alex incredulously. Her eyes now even redder, as is the tip of her nose, and her bottom lip trembling.

“I _lied_ to you. I said my relationship with my parents was fine, which it clearly isn’t, and then when they came – god, Alex, I _let_ my dad speak to you like that, I – I didn’t even _try_ to defend you, how are you not angry?”

The girl in her arms looks absolutely _broken,_ and Alex tightens her hold. Maggie looks like she’s falling apart and if Alex has to hold her together herself? That’s what she’ll do.

She’d do anything for this girl.

“ _Maggie._ None of that is your fault. I could see how terrified you were, baby, I could never… I’ll never blame you for something like that. And as for not telling me, sure, I would have liked it if you did, but sweetie, what you went through was _traumatic,_ and if you weren’t ready to tell me the details you weren’t ready. You don’t owe me anything, okay? I’m not mad at you. Your parents, though? Them I want to fling into the sun.”

Maggie surges up to kiss her hard, kiss her slow, kiss her with love and with gratefulness. Alex returns the kiss, softly keeping Maggie pressed to her body, rubbing soft patterns on her hips. Maggie soon tries to deepen the kiss, her hands coming up to tangle in Alex’s hair, and then trying to push her back towards the bed.

“Wait, Mags.”

Maggie slows down, pressing her forehead to Alex’s, unable to look her in the eye. Alex knows she’ll see the sting of rejection in Maggie’s if she does.

“You’re so upset, baby, maybe we should, uh, hold off on that, huh? How about I make you some hot chocolate, and then we cuddle and watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine or something? Let me hold you until you feel better?”

Her girlfriend _does_ look up then, pure adoration written in her gorgeous brown eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Mags. Always and forever, okay?”

Maggie nods into her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin. Alex revels in the feeling. God, she could hold this girl forever.

“I don’t want to let go of you yet,” she says after a few seconds. “Cuddles first, then hot chocolate?”

Alex answers by guiding her over to the bed, and pulling the smaller girl down on top of her, still holding her as close as humanly possible. She presses a chaste kiss to Maggie’s forehead, followed by one on her lips.

“Whatever you want, love.”

***

_Many hours and more than half a season of Brooklyn Nine-Nine later:_

“Babe, did I tell you the good news?”

“No?”

“We get to have lunch together _four_ times a week this semester!”

“You’re a dork, Danvers.”

“ _Your_ dork, Sawyer.”

“Damn strai- damn _gay_ you are.”

“That too.”

***

"Hey, babe, you can tell me if this is overstepping, but... do you maybe want to call my parents? They love you, Mags, and they see you as a daughter, just like Kara sees you as a sister - did I tell you she told me that? I just thought maybe you'd like some positive interaction with, uh, family after yesterday-"

Maggie kisses her before she can finish her sentence.

Alex can't say she minds.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Please leave a comment, it's my birthday tomorrow ;)
> 
> @bi-genius on Tumblr.


End file.
